pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
PzEq 48
Poprzednia część Pierwszy szereg podmieńców przybrał bojową postawę z wyszczerzonymi kłami, a ich rogi zabłysły zieloną aurą. Jednak przed uwolnieniem zaklęć powstrzymały ich lance gwardzistów wbijające się w ich korpusy. Kucyki galopowały dalej ciągnąć martwe ciała trójki podmieńców na poplamionej zieloną mazią broni czekając na zderzenie z kolejnymi. Wrogowie jednak wznieśli się w powietrze, by tam przeczekać szarżę. Widząc to do walki włączył się oddział komando-pingwinów posyłając w stronę podmieńców pociski rakietowe. Siła czterech eksplozji dosłownie rozpruła na strzępy większość przeciwników. Pozostałej przy życiu dwójce Louis i Łysy rozsadzili głowy. Gwardziści, po wykonaniu ciasnego nawrotu i schowaniu swoich lanc, przystąpili do przeczesywania obozu podmieńców. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach rozległ się radosny okrzyk jednego z kryształowych kucyków stwierdzający, że znalazł Serce. Słysząc to jego współrasowcy wpadli w lepszy nastrój, czego widocznym znakiem było podniesienie się ich grzyw oraz ogonów, sierść przybierająca bardziej żywy kolor, ale nie odzyskująca kryształowego efektu, oraz ożywione wyrazy pyszczków. Artefakt został schowany w jukach jednorożnego gwardzisty, który nałożył na nie zaklęcie chroniące przed kradzieżą. Grupa wyruszyła z powrotem do Kryształowego Królestwa. - A wy to się niby dokąd wybieracie? - usłyszeli nad sobą. Spojrzeli w górę, gdzie zobaczyli podmieńca w lekkiej zbroi, za którym unosiło się kilkadziesiąt, a może nawet setka, jego nieopancerzonych pobratymców. - To oddacie Serce po dobroci, czy musi zaboleć? - Zaboli, ale was - odpowiedział Crystal Lance. - Gwardia nigdy nie cofa się przed wrogiem - dodał, po czym rozległ się odgłos wysuwanych lanc. - Wasz wybór... - mruknął opancerzony podmieniec, a następnie krzyknął - DO ATAKU!!! Kucyki przystąpiły do galopu w nadziei, że dadzą radę przedostać się na znajdującą się na tyłach wrogiej formacji lepszą pozycję do szarży zanim przeciwnicy znajdą się na ziemi. Podmieńce natomiast robiły to, co było w ich mocy, by to uniemożliwić obniżając wysokość swego lotu z prędkościami z pogranicza odwagi i szaleństwa. Skipper, Kowalski, Szeregowy i Rico w odpowiedzi wystrzelili ze swoich bazook siejąc zamęt we wrogich szeregach, ale nie udało się w znaczny sposób zredukować ich liczebności. Następnie odezwały się pistolety Louisa i Łysego. Słysząc to podmieńce zaczęły latać bez pozornego ładu i składu starając się uniknąć niewidocznych pocisków, z różnym skutkiem, a następnie przypuściły atak na pingwiny. Znowu odezwały się bazooki likwidując dziesiątkę przeciwników, jednak nie było dane im przeładować, gdyż horda podmieńców zajęła nielotnych komandosów walką wręcz, lub raczej skrzydlo-kopytną. Skipper powalił najbliższego wroga potężnym kopniakiem z półobrotu. Kowalski podciął kopyta atakującego go podmieńca. Rico rozsadził przeciwnika bombą. Szeregowy poczęstował pewnego podmieńca podręcznikowym wykopem. Louis wyprowadził skomplikowaną sekwencję ciosów kick-boxingowych. Łysy przywalił swoim bejsbolem. Potem po okolicy rozniósł się tętent kopyt. Podmieńce obróciły głowy w stronę źródła dźwięku. Ostatnim, co większości było dane zobaczyć, byli szarżujący gwardziści. Lance wchodziły w ciała podmieńców niczym nóż w masło. Jednak grupa przeciwników walcząca najdalej od gwardzistów wykazała się nadspodziewaną inteligencją unosząc się w powietrze i czekając tam, aż szarża przejdzie dołem. Samo natarcie kucyków natomiast znacznie zwolniło, a equestriańsko-kryształowi żołnierze byli zbyt wykończeni przebiciem się przez wrogą formację, by przeprowadzić kolejną szarżę. Gwardziści schowali lance i dobyli zamontowanych obrotowo za pomocą mechanizmów sprężynowych do prawych przednich kopyt mieczy dzięki odpowiedniemu treningowi kucykowi żołnierze są w stanie sprawnie przemieszczać się na trzech nogach, u ochotników, którzy tu nie występują, ta umiejętność jest rozwinięta w mniejszym stopniu, po czym ruszyli na ocalałe podmieńce. Następna część Przypisy Kategoria:Fanfiki Kategoria:Hussarya33 Kategoria:Pingwiny z Equestrii